


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by betheflame, kocuria-visuals (kocuria), Lacerta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash, Road Trips, Snowed In, Translation, pure fluff, there's only one bed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacerta/pseuds/Lacerta
Summary: Śnieżyca krzyżuje plany Steve’a i Bucky’ego w drodze na przyjęcie urodzinowe Petera. I jest tylko jedno łóżko.JEST TYLKO JEDNO ŁÓŻKO.tłumaczenieBaby, It’s Cold Outsideautorstwabetheflame
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681243) by [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), [kocuria-visuals (kocuria)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals). 



> [NOTKA AUTORA - BETHEFLAME]  
> Dla Ko, bo zasługuje na trochę fluffu.
> 
> [NOTKA TŁUMACZA - LACERTA]  
> Tłumaczenie dla [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) z okazji Marvel Trumps Hate 2020.  
> Grafiki autorstwa [kocurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals), której zadedykowany był oryginalny tekst.  
> Korekta wykonana przez Lily, dziękuję!
> 
> Wszystkie komentarze zostaną przetłumaczone i dotrą do autorki, więc śmiało dzielcie się swoimi wrażeniami~! Drugi rozdział jest już gotowy, możecie się go spodziewać już wkrótce.

* * *

‒ Do kurwy nędzy. – Bucky uderzył czołem o szybę i wyjrzał na burzę śnieżną wirującą wokół hotelu.

‒ Po prostu dojedziemy tam później, Buck, to nic wielkiego – mruknął Steve, nie odrywając nawet wzroku od telefonu.

 _Nic wielkiego._ Bucky zagryzł zęby. _Może dla ciebie – to nie ty dzielisz pokój z mężczyzną, którego kochasz, a który ma cię jedynie za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Możesz sobie błogo siedzieć i pisać z byle jakim typem, którego przesuniesz w prawo, a ja tu sobie w kąciku umrę z nerwów. Nic wielkiego, zupełnie nic, Stevie._

‒ Tylko obiecaliśmy Peterowi – Bucky wyjaśnił w nadziei na zatuszowanie swojej frustracji.

Steve machnął telefonem.

‒ Już do niego pisałem. Mówi, że tęskni, ale woli, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni. To w końcu Peter. Daj już spokój, chodź tu, obejrzymy jakiś film.

Steve poklepał łóżko tuż obok siebie powodując zwarcie w mózgu Bucky’ego.

To miał być zwyczajny wyjazd na weekend na trzynaste urodziny chrześniaka Steve’a, a nie najgorszy koszmar w HD. Burza śnieżna najwyraźniej nie mogła zachować się po ludzku, typowe. Nie mogła sobie poczekać, aż dotarli do Starka, gdzie dostaliby osobne pokoje i Bucky nie musiałby wąchać perfum Steve’a ani rozmyślać, co takiego Steve robi na swojej komórce, ani, ani… No nie. Musiała uderzyć akurat wtedy, kiedy byli na tyle daleko w drodze, że nie mogli zawrócić, ale jeszcze nie na tyle blisko celu, żeby mieli szansę bezpiecznie dojechać, i tak właśnie utknęli w Marriotcie gdzieś pośrodku stanu Nowy Jork.

Pięknie.

Wszyscy znajomi Bucky’ego wiedzieli, że podkochuje się w Stevie. Wszyscy. Chyba nawet _Peter_ o tym wiedział. Tylko nie Steve.

‒ Buck? – Steve spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

‒ Aha, sorry. – Bucky pokręcił głową i posłusznie przysiadł na łóżku.

Jedynym w pokoju, małżeńskim łożu.

W tym koszmarze nie mogło się obyć bez wspólnego łóżka.

‒ Co, śmierdzę? – obruszył się Steve. – Jak będziesz tak ściskał brzeg łóżka, to jeszcze je połamiesz. Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

‒ Nic – Bucky zaprzeczył szybko. – Tylko…

‒ Jest lodowato, Buck, a my utknęliśmy tu do rana. Mają na żądanie ten film o nazistach, wiesz, ten, gdzie jest ta dziewczyna podobna do Nat?

‒ „Jojo Rabbit” – podpowiedział Bucky. – Jasne, dawaj.

W odpowiedzi został oślepiony opatentowanym szerokim uśmiechem Steve’a Rogersa.

‒ Zadzwonię po burgery do obsługi, a potem będziemy oglądać, jak wyśmiewają się z nazistów. To nie taki znowu paskudny piątkowy wieczór, Buck.

 _Nie dla ciebie._ Bucky jęknął w myślach, ściągając skarpetki i gramoląc się do łóżka. Całe, kurwa, szczęście, że zapakował do Starków podomowe dresy.

________________________________________

_Tony: Dam ci 4 miliony, jeśli przestaniesz być tchórzem._

Steve powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami, bo Bucky mógłby to zauważyć.

_Tony: Co on sobie w ogóle musi myśleć? Że co ty robisz na tym telefonie? Na litość, Rogers, odłóż komórkę i działaj._

_Steve: On nic do mnie nie czuje, Tony. Już ci to mówiłem._

_Tony: A ja ci mówiłem, że to ja jestem tutaj geniuszem, a ty artystą. Gość stracił dla ciebie głowę i nie znalazłby swojego kutasa, gdyby nie miał twojej twarzy przed oczami. Rwij. Typa._

Steve parsknął cicho i odrzucił telefon na szafkę nocną. Byli już z Buckym na trzecim filmie tego wieczoru – po „Jojo” przyszła kolej na „Le Mans ’66”, a teraz znaleźli na TNT „Transformers” – a obiad zdążyli pochłonąć już wieki temu.

Walka na ekranie pochłonęła Bucky’ego – to był jeden z jego ulubionych filmów na sobotnie popołudnia – co dało Steve’owi okazję przyjrzeć się przyjacielowi. Dwudniowy zarost przysłaniał jego imponującą linię szczęki i wspaniale współgrał ze świeżo podciętą, specjalnie na przyjęcie Petera, fryzurą. Półmrok panujący w pokoju uwydatnił zmarszczki mimiczne Bucky’ego i Steve musiał siłą powstrzymać się od dotknięcia ich opuszkami palców.

Musiał mimo wszystko wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, ponieważ Bucky spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

‒ Wszystko w porządku, Stevie?

‒ Jasne – Steve odpowiedział zbyt szybko i przez twarz Bucky’ego przebiegł dziwny skurcz.

‒ Mam coś na twarzy?

Steve niemal słyszał w głowie doping Tony’ego.

‒ Po prostu lubię patrzeć.

Bucky znieruchomiał, a powietrze wokół nich nagle wyparowało.

_O kurwa ja pierdolę kurwa mać._

‒ Właśnie – powiedział Steve, szeptem, prawie jak w modlitwie. Co przywołało w jego głowie piosenkę „Like a Prayer” Madonny, co z kolei przypomniało mu, jak bardzo Pepper lubi Madonnę, i kiedy te myśli tak cudownie rozpraszały jego uwagę, bo inaczej mógłby chyba dokonać samozapłonu, Bucky na niego patrzył.

Bucky patrzył na niego niczym na smakowity kąsek.

Bucky nigdy nie patrzył tak na Steve’a.

Steve przełknął ciężko ślinę i kilka razy zamrugał.

‒ To prawda, Bucky, lubię na ciebie patrzeć.

Bucky też zamrugał, kilka razy otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamknął je i Steve mógłby przysiąc, że w tamtej chwili nie pamiętał, jak się oddycha.

‒ Od kiedy?

Serce Steve’a ścisnęło się w reakcji na to pytanie.

‒ Jakiś czas.

Bucky wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk; zabrzmiał, jakby Bucky trawił ten fakt.

‒ Czyli… od kiedy zerwałeś z Sharon?

Steve zacisnął dłonie na pościeli.

‒ Czyli od kiedy wiedziałem, że lubię chłopaków, Buck. Czyli… czyli od zawsze.

_Jak powiedziałeś A, to wypaplałeś też i B. Kiedyś wkopiesz się tym po same uszy, Rogers._

‒ To dzięki tobie odkryłem, że jestem gejem, Stevie – szepnął Bucky. – To zawsze byłeś dla mnie ty.

Później Steve nie będzie mógł określić, ile minęło czasu. Wydawało mu się, że upłynęła wieczność, zanim przyciągnął do siebie Bucky’ego z drugiej strony łóżka i złączył ich wargi, ale równie dobrze mógł to być ledwie moment. Czas miał lepką konsystencję wkładu do lampy lawowej i Steve obawiał się przerwać tę niepowtarzalną chwilę. Dłonie i usta wędrowały przez jakiś czas, aż wreszcie Bucky się odsunął.

‒ Czy mogę… ‒ Bucky westchnął. – Czy mogę mieć prośbę?

‒ Oczywiście. – Odpowiadając, Steve przesunął dłonią po skroni Bucky’ego.

‒ Marzyłem o byciu małą łyżeczką, jeszcze zanim zacząłem czuć się przy tobie jak liliput. – Po tym wyznaniu Bucky’emu zaróżowiły się czubki uszu, na nowo kradnąc serce Steve’a.

‒ W takim razie chodź się przytul. – Steve uśmiechnął się. Po chwili leżał, obejmując ~~swojego najlepszego przyjaciela~~ miłość swojego życia. Z tak bliska czuł intensywną woń perfum Bucky’ego, a ciało Bucky’ego – tak silne, a przy tym tak przyjemne w dotyku – idealnie dopasowało się do otulonego wokół niego Steve’a.

_Nigdy w życiu nie cieszyłem się tak bardzo z cholernej śnieżycy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W którym nasi chłopcy wychodzą za mąż.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTKA AUTORA - BETHEFLAME]  
> Wszystkiego najlepszego, ko! Proszę, wesele dla ciebie!
> 
> [NOTKA TŁUMACZA - LACERTA]  
> Tłumaczenie wciąż dla [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame), grafiki wciąż autorstwa [kocurii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals), korekta wciąż wykonana przez Lily <3

‒ Przyszły próbki serwetek – Steve odezwał się do Bucky’ego, kiedy ten ładował zmywarkę. – Wybrałem trzy niebieskie, które najbardziej mi się podobają.

‒ Kochanie, to niemożliwe, żeby było aż tyle różnych niebieskich.

‒ _Kochanie_ – odciął się Steve – jest ich więcej, niż sobie wyobrażasz. Tak jak pokładów mojej miłości do ciebie.

Bucky parsknął śmiechem.

‒ Wybierz te, które chcesz. Ja już wytypowałem ciemnoniebieski i stalowy szary. Określenie nawet tego było już wyzwaniem. Reszta w twoich rękach, panie artysto.

‒ Okej – odpowiedział krótko Steve, kończąc zmywanie garów po nieudanym eksperymencie kulinarnym tego popołudnia: osso buco. Bucky starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry najdłużej jak mógł, ale w końcu wyciągnął telefon i zamówił im tacos z UberEats.

‒ Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, a Steve od razu rozpoznał ten ton. Zazwyczaj odpowiedziałby pewnie nieco zbyt ostro, że wszystko jest okej, ale tym razem postawił na szczerość.

‒ Te drobiazgi zaczynają mnie przerastać.

Bucky nie odpowiedział od razu. Włożył kapsułkę do zmywarki, zatrzasnął drzwiczki, wcisnął przycisk „start” i dopiero wtedy obrócił się twarzą do Steve’a, sięgając po jego dłoń.

‒ Wiem, Stevie.

‒ Czy to ten moment, kiedy każesz mi zadzwonić po Pepper?

Bucky przyciągnął Steve’a do siebie i pocałował go w dolną krawędź szczęki – ukryty przełącznik, dzięki któremu Steve rozpływał się w jego objęciach.

‒ Wiesz, że uważam, że powinieneś był zadzwonić po Pepper jakieś sześć tygodni temu, więc bez problemu możesz sobie tutaj zacytować dowolny z argumentów, które przedstawiał ci Bucky z Przeszłości.

‒ Ja tylko…

‒ Bucky z Przeszłości odpowiedziałby Steve’owi z Teraźniejszości dokładnie tak samo, bo powtarzamy tę dyskusję w kółko, kochanie – Bucky westchnął. – Ona uwielbia te pierdoły, a ty myślałeś, że będziesz je uwielbiać, tylko że teraz jesteś nimi przytłoczony, ale wciąż zbyt uparty, a przecież wyszedłbym za ciebie choćby i na wysypisku śmieci, jeśli tylko ty byś na to przystał.

‒ Śmietnisko jest o tyle problematyczne, że Peter, Morgan i Tony znaleźliby sobie tam coś nowego do zabawy i Pepper by nas udusiła.

‒ Słuszna uwaga – zaśmiał się Bucky. – Wracając do tematu: serwetki są w porządku, wybierz któreś. Jesteś dobry w kolory i kontrasty, i takie tam bzdury, zaufaj sobie.

Przyciągnął Steve’a do siebie i pocałował go gorąco. Szorstkie dłonie Bucky’ego zawędrowały na plecy Steve’a, który czuł, jak z każdym ich dotykiem rozluźnia się odrobinę bardziej.

Ostatnie cztery lata były… magiczne. Brzmiało to bardzo patetycznie, kiedy tak je określał, ale do tej pory nie zdołał znaleźć lepszego epitetu. Planowali pobrać się mniej więcej o tej samej porze roku, kiedy zaskoczyła ich pamiętna śnieżyca, ale sala, którą chcieli wynająć, nie miała miejsc w weekendy na początku stycznia. Musieli więc przełożyć plany na ostatni weekend lutego – na koniec zimy, co idealnie współgrało z wymarzoną paletą kolorów Steve’a.

Niebieskie, szare i żółte akcenty miały im towarzyszyć we wkraczaniu na nową drogę życia w niewielkiej, kamiennej (ale w pełni ogrzewanej) kaplicy zaszytej w małym miasteczku w Dolinie Hudson. Po tym, jak Steve namówił Avę DuVernay do zapozowania mu do obrazu, jego sława jako portrecisty tylko rosła, a za każdym razem, kiedy Tony i Pepper wybierali się poza swoje włości, robiło się wokół nich zamieszanie – dlatego prywatna ceremonia na odludziu była koniecznością.

Niebieski, jak wcześniej wyjaśnił Bucky’emu Steve, oznaczał ich przeszłość. Był to jeden z kolorów ich liceum, był na koszulce, którą Bucky nosił dumnie jako kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej. Był na pierwszej wizytówce Steve’a, był na marynarkach, które włożyli na ślub Sama i Thora – na marynarkach, które przypadkiem obaj założyli ponownie na ich pierwszą oficjalną randkę.

Szary oznaczał siłę, a żółty – nadzieję. Tatuaż, który zrobił sobie Bucky po śmierci jego mamy, kiedy mieli po 20 lat, brzmiał: „siła na dziś i niegasnąca nadzieja na jutro”. Zdecydowali się wybrać te słowa na motto swojego wesela.

_‒ Mamula cię uwielbiała – wyszeptał którejś nocy Bucky, po tym jak godzinami ścigali razem orgazmy. – Cieszyłaby się naszym szczęściem._

_‒ Moja mama tęskni za nią w czasie tego całego planowania, mówię ci. Od zawsze chyba marzyły, że tak to się skończy, nawet kiedy obie jeszcze przeżywały to, że jesteśmy gejami._

_Bucky zaśmiał się cicho._

_‒ Mamula była przerażona, że dam się zabić. Uspokoiła się, kiedy przypomniałem jej, że przecież od zawsze wciągasz mnie w niebezpieczne sytuacje._

_‒ Nieprawda, nie było tak źle – zaprotestował Steve._

_‒ Becky Worthington, Samuel Seaberry, Marco Livington…_ _‒ Bucky odliczał na palcach kolejne walki, w które wdał się Steve, kiedy byli młodsi._

_‒ No pewnie, cwaniaku – burknął Steve i wsunął palce Bucky’ego do swoich ust._

_Ich droczenie stało się nagle znacznie mniej werbalne, a bardziej fizyczne._

Ale Bucky miał rację – Steve dawno już przestał cieszyć się podejmowaniem decyzji o tych niekończących się detalach i nie chciał przyjąć pomocy Pepper tylko przez głupi upór.

_WhatsApp: Ginny & Vinnie _

_Steve: *macha białą flagą*_

_Pepper: Co przelało czarę?_

_Steve: serwetki_

_Pepper: och, prawie mnie pokonały przy przygotowaniach dla Nat i Carol. Zupełnie cię rozumiem. Zdecydowanie za wiele możliwych krojów jak na małe kawałki materiału._

_Steve: DOKŁADNIE_

_Pepper: jutro mam wolne – Morgan wraca z próby teatralnej z tym dzieciakiem, za którym nie przepadam, ale nie mogę jej tego powiedzieć, bo od razu się w nim zakocha_

_Steve: Dzieci nigdy się nie zmienią_

_Pepper: Czyli mam wolne 15-_ _19._

_Steve: Będę w studio, Bucky ma na głowie warsztat. Mówił coś o gaźniku do audi?_

_Pepper: Taak, słyszałam tyradę Tony’ego o tym, jak bardzo ten gość nie dbał o swoje auto, kojarzę sprawę._

_Pepper: Wdech i wydech, Vinnie. Możesz zlecić innym zajęcie się detalami, bo to tylko przygotowania do przyjęcia. Ślub? Przysięgi? Wypowiadaliście je od ponad dziesięciu lat. Tym razem po prostu dostaniecie do tego obrączki._

_Steve: Uwielbiam cię, Ginnie_

_Pepper: tylko spróbuj nie, bo wyprawiam ci zajebiście epickie wesele_

________________________________________

‒ Drodzy goście! – Sam wyszczerzył się do zebranych wokół rodziny i przyjaciół Steve’a i Bucky’ego. – Zebraliśmy się dzisiaj z okazji, którą wielu z was przewidywało już od ponad piętnastu lat, ale musieliśmy poczekać, aż zrozumieją to te baranie łby.

‒ Zaprotestowałbym, ale chyba nie mam podstaw – rzucił Bucky, a tłum odpowiedział śmiechem.

‒ Dzisiaj wyrażamy naszą wdzięczność za śnieżyce – ciągnął dalej Sam – i świętujemy miłość, która rozkwita powoli, lecz niepowstrzymanie. Steve i Bucky poznali siebie w najgłębszym możliwym sensie tego słowa. Kochali się jako przyjaciele: wspierali się, gdy ktoś złamał im serca, wspólnie cieszyli się swoimi sukcesami, a wszystko to ‒ trzymając swoje własne uczucia w ukryciu, chcąc oszczędzić kochanej przez nich osobie skrępowania.

Dzięki bogu wreszcie zdaliście sobie sprawę z tego, co dla reszty z nas było oczywiste: że najlepsze, co możecie zrobić dla kochanej przez was osoby, to to, co robicie dzisiaj – powiedział Sam, a tłum gości ochoczo się z nim zgodził.

Sam przemawiał jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale Bucky przestał uważać. Zamiast tego skoncentrował się na ciepłej dłoni Steve’a w jego dłoni, na zapachu kwiatów, na świadomości, że Nat stała tuż za nim, na mrugającym do niego zza ramienia Steve’a Tonym. Skupił swoją uwagę na wyrazie twarzy Steve’a, na jego zmarszczkach mimicznych, na wspomnieniu śmiechu, który je ukształtował, na dwóch niesfornych włoskach w brodzie Steve’a, których nigdy nie mogli ujarzmić, i na tym, że Carol będzie musiała je najpewniej wyfotoszopować.

I nagle to już był ten moment.

‒ Gotowy, Buckaroo? – zapytał Tony.

Musieli ustalić nietypowy tryb prowadzenia ceremonii. Zamiast jednego celebransa mieli trzech. Tony, Sam i Nat na zmianę pełnili funkcję drużbów i celebransa, bo ustalenie, kim dokładnie byli dla Steve’a i Bucky’ego, okazało się niemożliwe.

‒ Mhmmmm. – Bucky obawiał się, że popłacze się, jeśli wydusi z siebie coś poza słowami przysięgi, a nie chciał, by głos mu się załamał.

‒ Czy ty, Jamesie Buchananie Barnesie, bierzesz sobie Stevena Granta Rogersa za męża? Czy ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dobrej i złej doli, w snach i w koszmarach, aż do końca życia?

‒ Ślubuję. – Głos mu się zachwiał, ale się nie zająknął. A jednak, kiedy Steve nasunął mu obrączkę na palec, popłynęły łzy.

‒ Czy ty, Stevenie Grancie Rogersie, bierzesz sobie Jamesa Buchanana Barnesa za męża? Czy ślubujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską, w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w dobrej i złej doli, w snach i w koszmarach, aż do końca życia?

‒ Ślubuję – Steve powiedział bez zawahania. Kiedy Bucky wsunął mu obrączkę na palec, Steve pochylił się i pocałował go w czoło.

‒ Wobec tego, na mocy prawa danego nam przez stan Nowy Jork – zaczął Sam.

‒ Ogłaszamy was – ciągnął Tony.

‒ MAŁŻEŃSTWEM! – wykrzyknęła Nat i nagle wszyscy zebrani poderwali się do wiwatów. W tle pocałunku nowożeńców odezwały się nuty „Home” wykonania Edwarda Sharpe i Magnetic Zeros, a potem para odsunęła się od siebie, żeby przyjąć gratulacje i uściski, żeby wreszcie ponownie odnaleźć się w tłumie i pocałować jeszcze nie raz.

Razem – na dobre i złe, w doli i niedoli, w zdrowiu i w chorobie, w snach i koszmarach, aż do końca życia.

Żyli zgodnie z tą przysięgą, w zasadzie co do słowa, od kiedy mieli po osiem lat. Nie zamierzali tego zmieniać.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NOTKA AUTORA]  
> Jeśli tekst wam się podobał, dajcie znać! Kudosy i komentarze dają życie. Jeśli nie wiecie, co napisać w komentarzu, wiedzcie, że keyboard smashe i emotki odbieram jako przekaz pełen miłości. Czyli jeśli podobało wam się bardziej niż tylko na kudosa, komentarz z serduszkiem jest wspaniały i z góry za niego dziękuję.
> 
> Możecie mnie znaleźć na [Twitterze](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) i [Tumblrze](http://betheflame.tumblr.com), jeśli macie ochotę na więcej tych dwóch matołków. Możecie też podrzucać mi prompty i namawiać mnie, żebym pisała szybciej – zwykle to działa. Jeśli jesteście na Discordzie, to tam też można mnie znaleźć, zwykle przesiadującą na serwerze Stony, [Put on the Suit](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS).
> 
> O, i jeszcze coś! Razem z FestiveFerret prowadzimy [fandomowy podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com), jeśli byłoby to coś, co was zainteresuje.  
> 
> 
> [NOTKA TŁUMACZA]  
> Pamiętajcie, że wszystkie komentarze zostaną przetłumaczone, żeby Flame (autorka) mogła się nimi cieszyć (no dobra, serduszek tłumaczyć nie będę :D). Komentujcie śmiało! Możecie się też spodziewać jeszcze kilku tekstów Flame w polskim wydaniu, _stay tuned~_.


End file.
